


Movie Night (!ART)

by DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)



Series: DBO's Marvel fan art [9]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Art, Crack, Domestic Avengers, Fan Comics, Fanart, Gen, Humour, car sickness, faking car sickness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 21:29:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14819219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange
Summary: The rest of the Avengers make Steve watch the 1990's 'Captain America' movie





	Movie Night (!ART)

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I used a different tittle for this then what I posted it under on other sites... as not to be confused as art _for_ the 1990's Captain America film
> 
> **In case my writing is hard to read.**
> 
> Image 01: [Nat, Clint, Steve and Bruce are sitting on the couch. Tony is behind them] Tony says “I found this really old film about you, Cap!”. Steve says “Oh?” but this "This can’t be good”. Bruce says “oh no”  
> Image 02: [Tony holds up the 1990′s “Captain America” tape.] Tony says “It was made after, you know, took an ice nap. I had JARVIS process it. It is already on the TV, ready to play”  
> Image 03: [Everyone but Cap is laughing at the film. Cap is shrinking down into the couch in embarrassment]  
> Image 04: [Avengers are watching the film. On screen. Actor playing cap is faking car sickness] Actor playing cap says “Would you please pull over the car. I am going to get sick”  
> Image 05: [On screen Actor playing cap has managed to get the driver to pull over the car. Actor playing Cap is faking being sick on the the side of the road. The driver approaches actor playing cap worried] Driver asks “Are you okay? Do yo-” Cap as he watches this cries out silently “Noooooo…” seeing where this is going and is appalled.  
> Image 06: [On screen Actor playing cap has made a run for it… stealing the driver’s car and leaving him by the side of the road. Everyone but Cap is laughing. Cap is mortified]  
> Image 07: [Cap puts the Popcorn bucket over his head spilling popcorn everywhere] Clint says “C’mon man” Steve groans, embarrassed. Bruce calls cap’s name in fond exasperation.  
> Image 08: [At a later date. Cap feels he has to do the mission alone, so that no one else gets hurt. Clint isn’t having any of that] Cap Says “No, this is something I must do alone. It’s too dangerous, I can’t risk anyone else.” Clint says “F*** that, Steve. You have us, your team”  
> Image 09: [Cap and Clint are in a car. Cap is slouched against the window looking miserable] Cap says weakly “Clint… Clint! Please… Pull over…I think I need some air” Clint replies “F*** Man, You look terrible” and thinks “I thought you were immune to all that S***. Better not be some Super bug - poison thing”  
> Image 10: [Clint is left on the side of the road as Cap takes the car. Pulling the move from the film] Clint says “C’mon man” as he watches cap leave. Cap shouts back over his shoulder “Shouldn’t have shown me the movie, Clint”


End file.
